


Audacity of the Cosmos

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "Your soulmate's first words appear on your skin when you turn 16" AU, F/M, First Meeting, Kinda, Might write a part 2 for this, No beta sorry, Soulmate AU, T for language and mentions of drinking, This also serves as an AU to my fic ASoI, Yuri Rarepair Week 2021, YuriRarepairWeek2021, meeting your soulmate, prompt: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: Ever since Constance turned 16, she wasn't very impressed with the crude words that were forever on her skin. However, at the promise of possibly meeting one of the world's most influential singers who disappeared off the face of the earth, The Savage Mockingbird, she simply knew that she had to get her claws in and get an endorsement from them.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Audacity of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the final day of Yuri Rarepair Week!! I hope you enjoy this fic, as I had so much fun writing it! It's definitely a bit more out there of what I'm used to, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for Soulmate AUs!

Constance’s sixteenth birthday was one that she was looking forward to her entire life. The legend has it that as soon as you turned sixteen, you would get the first phrase that your soulmate would say to you on your first meeting. It was the most exciting time for every young woman, and for Constance, she was secretly just as excited to find out what it was. Even though her parents were no longer around her to celebrate or to look forward to it with her, Constance eagerly sat at the kitchen table of the shared apartment of her and her best friend, Hapi, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. 

As soon as her birthday came around, turning sixteen, Constance eagerly searched over her body for any semblance of writing that would help her get a hint of who her soulmate was. When Constance pictured her soulmate, she pictured a six-foot-tall gentleman with bright eyes and a charming smile, smart enough to keep up with her but also smart enough to let her keep her spotlight. She waited for this day and was nearly disappointed when she couldn’t see any writing. 

“Was there a mistake?” Constance turned to Hapi with a frown, and the other girl got up and looked over her as well, eventually going behind her, spotting a few letters on the back of her neck. 

“Oh hey, found it.” The older girl said, yawning as she moved the blonde’s hair and didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“Well?” Constance asked, and instead of answering, Hapi was trying to keep a straight face as she simply pulled out her phone and took a photo of the girl’s neck before handing it to her. 

“ **_ What?!”  _ ** It was nearly a scream as she saw the phrase, and her reaction alone made Hapi unable to contain the laughter that erupted from her. The giggle fit that followed from the redhead only added to Constance’s embarrassment, then the giggles turned into a full belly laugh, making Constance’s face go bright red, covering her face after seeing the words. 

_ “You know, I miss having sex, but at least I don’t have to hide”  _

~

From that day on, Constance swore that she wished those words never appeared on her skin. How dare the cosmos even insinuate that her soulmate has such a potty mouth, she would have at least expected the special someone who was going to be tied to her to have a little more class than whoever this foul person was. She was quite sour about it, but something as trivial as a silly little “prophecy” wasn’t going to keep her down, especially when she decided that if her soulmate was going to be someone like that, then she didn’t want one at all. 

Who would have known that by the time she was twenty-one, she was a self-starter, owner of her own small business that mostly handled e-commerce in the makeup industry and a successful influencer? She was fairly popular on social media, and for the moment, she was still unsatisfied with her life. She was continuously reaching for bigger heights with her company, and so when she was first invited to a brand new bar as a special guest, as well to get the opportunity to talk to a very well known performer who stopped performing and instead spent their time partying in Enbarr, she gladly took the opportunity. 

The Savage Mockingbird, a performer who was completely a secret to everyone when they performed. No one knew who they were, but one day they simply stepped out of the limelight and never performed another show or song. Constance was never a fan of their music, thinking it was too loud and different for her types, but then again, Hapi constantly made fun of her for avidly listening to nothing but classical music. Music tastes aside, Constance had her eyes on the prize at the promise of meeting with this person of interest, hoping to get him on board with her brand. When she mentioned this to her friends, they all laughed at her ambitious nature, recalling that the Mockingbird hasn’t publicly said anything in the past three years, and that there wasn’t a chance he was going to start with advertising a small, one-woman brand, but that instead just motivated the blonde to  _ try _ . 

~

Yuri Leclerc, twenty-three years old and lives a seemingly normal life as a bartender for a new, upcoming bar that recently opened up in the main strip of Finbarr. He had the perfect qualifications for the job, and it didn’t help that he was nearly hired on the spot. All it really took was some flowery words and a wink to the interviewer, the man got flustered and insisted that the bar could use someone with his talents. Gladly, Yuri took the position, and he was living his best life while he was there. 

What better job for a retired musician after all? 

Alas, it’s true, Yuri Leclerc is the renowned Savage Mockingbird, or at least he  _ was _ back in his prime when he wanted nothing more than to make a lot of money and live irresponsibly. He wanted a name for himself, one that people would talk about endlessly for their music, and as well as their good deeds. At least once a week, Yuri would recall hearing a news headline about the Mockingbird leaving a very generous donation to local charities and families down on their luck. But even after all of that, Yuri had enough of the limelight, the hiding of his identity, especially after he found himself getting close to being found out by rabid fans. It was endearing at first, but to see fans tattooing his lyrics on their skin, and allegations of other people pretending to be him for fame was getting tedious, something that he was tired of having his conscience. 

When Yuri lifted his arms to tie back his long purple hair into a ponytail, holding the elastic between his lips, he looked at the words on his arm. They were generic enough, which he didn’t seem to care too much about. 

_ “How dare you speak about me like that” _

They made him snicker every time he saw them, wondering just what he could say to get such a reaction, but he figured his soulmate, whoever they were, had a real stick up their ass. How could someone like that be his assigned lover? Besides, he was young, he was smart enough to know he had time before actively settling down, and he was sure that for right now, he wasn’t too concerned about landing and building a home. For now, all he was worried about was the next shift, especially since this was one that had a bunch of press and big names stopping by since someone leaked the possibility of the Mockingbird stopping by. The thought made him snicker, wondering if anyone could have guessed that such a famed celebrity was under their noses, but the game was half of the fun. 

~

The dim lighting was something that Yuri was quite used to, the neon purple lights backlighting the bar in front of him as he adjusted the tie around his neck with black leather gloves. Just as the stars started to come out, Yuri watched as the line outside started to grow quickly, and he grinned to himself as he leaned on the counter, knowing that it was going to be one hell of a busy one. The rumoured Mockingbird was there after all, and he knew that a lot of the people in the line were press, hoping that that night was going to be the one to make their pages or blogs boom. He didn’t want to give that opportunity to just anyone, he was wanting to make a game out of it, enough that he was willing to make bets with fellow bartenders on if the ex-singer was going to reveal themself. Easy money. 

From where he stood, wiping down the counter, he was able to take notice of some of the people in line, and for a moment, his eyes were caught by a blonde who just happened to look in his direction. She was pretty, to say the least. Basically from what he could see of her, she was larger than life, if he had to guess judging by how flashy she was dressed, how she laughed at something someone said with her entire body, her smile wide at all times. Hm. 

From Constance’s perspective, as she stood outside as one of the first people in line, she gladly settled on licking whatever boot she had to to get to the front of the line. Playing dumb, twirling strands of hair around her finger, saying whatever she needed to get people to agree to let her ahead of them until she was where she wanted to be, the front of the line and the first one to enter the bar when it opened. This was strategic, she intended on getting a VIP booth, and then camping out there until her friends would arrive. She didn’t have much of a problem as she talked to strangers, her arm linked to her friend’s as she looked at her phone, uninterested in whatever it was that Coco had brewing in her mind. 

The bounder opened the door and motioned Constance to come forward, asking for the entrance fee, which she proudly gave her id as well as the money, showing that she was able to enter without issue. As they took the card, they looked back at her, before shrugging and handing it back to her, allowing her into the building. Immediately, the first thing she noticed was a song that she didn’t recognize too clearly, but she knew that voice, it was the one from the man of the hour. Naturally, an establishment would want to take advantage of the excitement, but this was a little on the nose. 

As people began to file in behind her, she proudly marched towards the VIP booth that she had called in and reserved ahead of time, Hapi disappearing into the crowd before she knew it. The small, secluded area wasn’t much of a secret, but it was comfortable; the leather seats and the wooden table made for a good place to rest her feet, especially when now she was working on her strategy on how she was going to find them, to find the tricky bird and get their endorsement. 

~

Two hours in and the bar was completely packed, and Constance was still alone in her booth. Not much to drink, only a peach bellini that she occasionally sipped on as she checked her phone. Surely, many would consider it a waste for her to be alone in this part of the bar while everyone else was having fun, but she wasn’t there for  _ fun.  _ She was a woman on a mission after all. Taking the small umbrella out of the tall grass, she took it between her lips as she chewed on the small wooden stick, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her notes. 

“Coco,” Constance looked up to see Hapi who yawned, clearly tired and calling it in for the night, “I’m headed out, are you coming with me?” She asked, and Constance only shook her head, holding up the notebook with an apologetic look. Hapi looked around before leaning over to her. “Well then, I’m sticking around with you until you’re ready to go,” Hapi said, climbing under the rope and sitting with her. The bouncer reached out to stop her, but something in her red eyes advised the bouncer against stopping her. Constance didn’t mind it in the slightest, two pairs of eyes were better than one after all! Though, after Hapi, a few people tried to come and sit with them, Constance wasn’t very keen on having strangers interrupt her work. 

Until at some point, someone climbed under the rope and sat next to Hapi without much of a thought, and had no problem talking to the redhead. Constance could only look wide-eyed at the redhead, and now the purple-haired man she’d seen through the window, who brought a small tray of three drinks. As the bartender sat, his arm wrapped around the redhead as they talked, Constance’s temper was starting to bubble, just getting frustrated at the audacity of this man and treating her friend like she was just an airhead at the bar, wrapping his arm around her so casually, she was about to explode. She didn’t hear much of what they were talking about, and clearly, it was apparent as both Hapi and Yuri looked over to her glaring, and Hapi held back a small snicker. Before Yuri could open his mouth to say something to her, he heard his name being called, and he looked to see the manager of the place impatiently tapping their wrist. 

“Alright Haps, I’ll catch you later. Have a good day with grumpy there.” Yuri said, kissing her forehead before winking at Constance, which made her gasp angrily. 

“How dare you speak to me like that!” She said, huffing as she looked at him, and for a moment, Yuri froze for some reason, looking at her with a nearly shocked look before narrowing his eyes at her. Once again, he didn’t say anything to her, but looked at Hapi who raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Constance who seemed to grow more frustrated every moment he was still around. Without a word, he left the booth, dumbstruck for a moment before he went back to his work, and Hapi instead took a rather big drink of what he brought over. “What? And who exactly was that?!” She said, and Hapi made a face, clearly trying not to laugh. 

“Aw Coco, I was about to introduce you to an old friend of mine,” Hapi said, and Constance narrowed her eyes at her friend’s cryptic message before gasping, having it be put together. 

“No! You couldn’t possibly know-”

“Uh-huh,” Hapi said, and Constance turned bright pink, looking back to the bartender who was back behind the bar, making cocktails for a group, all of them adoringly cheering him on. Constance instead rested her forehead on the table, now sulking as she felt like she had completely screwed over her entire chances by being defensive. Hapi snickered, and wrote down something on the napkin, pulling out a pen from behind her ear, before looking at it herself, wondering where she got a pen. With a shrug, she wrote down what looked like a phone number, and she slid it to her friend. “Here’s what you’re gonna do, you’re gonna text him, you’re gonna apologize, and then you guys are gonna talk.” 

Constance took the paper before looking at her friend with a certain level of skepticism as she cautiously accepted the paper. 

“Is this an attempt of trying to set me up with one of your friends? There is not a single chance that you know who he is, so as far as I know, this could all be a cruel joke!” She asked, and Hapi looked at her with a certain look, making her squeak and accept the paper. “Never mind, thank you Hapi. I will… Apologize.” She said, making a face as if the word itself caused her physical discomfort. By this point, the club was in full swing, people dancing and drinking, laughing as they talked to others. The music wasn’t mainstream, but still enough to make even the most stoic of men nod their head to the beat. The vocals on the song were smooth, even Constance had to admit. The lyrics left much to be desired, but that was beyond the point, she supposed. Pulling out her phone, Constance immediately made quick work of sending a text to the number that Hapi gave her, writing that she was apologetic for how she came across and that she’d like to talk with him. It only took a moment before she watched the bartender make a face as he looked at something, before immediately locking eyes with her, once again winking to the blonde, making her scoff, and turn away quickly, ignoring how her cheeks betrayed her by heating up.

Deciding that her search was as good as over, Constance and Hapi decided that since they were there, they might as well go and have fun, dancing and drinking, like normal people at the bar. Hapi watched the switch in the blonde’s mind, going from business Coco to fun Coco. Constance was the one to nearly drag Hapi to the dancefloor, and for as long as they could, they danced and had fun together. 

Constance was almost sure that there wasn’t a chance that Hapi would just be alright with telling her that this random stranger was the most sought after man across the world, but it was all she had. 

~

As the night began to wrap up, Hapi went to the washroom and Constance waited around for her, leaning against the wall. Amazingly enough, she didn’t drink as much alcohol as she thought she would have, instead settled for being clear of mind if she was to get answers on the person she was after. Though in this quiet part of the bar as she waited for Hapi, she felt like no eyes were on her, and for a moment, she could breathe. Throughout the night, she had been texting the bartender about meeting up and having a chat. Originally they were going to meet up outside of the bar, but instead, Yuri mentioned that it probably wasn’t a great idea since he had another job to get to in the morning and that if they were going to talk, they should do it when he off shifted. 

One thing she didn’t expect was for it to be so soon, suddenly when she looked beside her, there he was leaning against the wall, watching the people around them pay no attention to them, for what felt like the first time that night. Constance opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn’t sure exactly what to say or how to go about talking about it. Now that she knew he was there, Yuri looked around before he moved closer to her, his back leaning against the wall beside her. Constance noticed that despite working in a bar surrounded by alcohol, he smelled like cologne. He must have just put some on, it was almost sweet-smelling. She didn’t seem to be paying too much attention until she heard the words come from him. 

_ “You know, I miss having sex, but at least I don’t have to hide.”  _

Seeing her expression, Yuri laughed as he pulled away, clearly thinking her reaction was funny. 

“You really are strange, like Hapi said. Usually, people react a lot more when I say more old song lyrics of mine, but you’re making it a lot better than I thought.” He said, almost praising her as Constance was still pretty shocked, more than Yuri figured she would be. “Hey, are you-” He said, not sure how to respond. 

Before they knew it, Constance was shaking her head, resting a hand on her forehead as she seemed to be pouting. 

“Really? There is a chance it doesn’t have to be  _ him. _ ” Constance said as if he wasn’t there, and Yuri looked at her, a raised eyebrow at the particular word choice. Then like a lightbulb, it went off in his own head, thinking back to what happened earlier that night and he also began shaking his head. 

“Oh no, don’t tell me it’s you.” He repeated as she rolled up his sleeve to see the words on his arm, and when Constance saw them, she audibly gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth. “I’ve had many people tell me these words before, let’s not get hasty. I showed you mine, now show me yours.” He said, winking to her and he earned a smack against his arm at the innuendo, and that only further proved that it couldn’t be here, right? There was no way that a girl with that much of a-

That’s when Constance turned around and lifted her hair, showing her the ridiculous phrase on the back of her neck. 

“Well, fuck me…” Yuri said, completely blown away as he looked at the words before she turned around, red-faced as she swatted him again, huffing.

“Are you always so crude?” She asked, and then suddenly, she felt the eyes on them as their outburst caught attention. This wasn’t a very good idea for them, especially not when they both knew what secret he was hiding. Yuri, the ever quick-minded, pulled her close, earning a sharp look from Constance before she looked around briefly, seeing that once people realized that they only saw them as two soulmates meeting, they stopped paying so much attention. 

“It’s easier for us to talk now that you’re not drawing so much attention,” Yuri said, his arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek as she looked up to him. She was flustered, thinking that things were moving far too quickly. “So, you know I’m the bird, what do you intend on doing?” He asked, and the blonde was almost surprised. They literally found each other to be soulmates (though she had her own doubts) and he was focused on his reputation. 

“I don’t intend on selling your name.” She whispered, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? Do you know how much I’m worth to people? Either way, no one would believe you even if you did.” Yuri whispered in her ear, and instead of being threatened, Constance only giggled in response, which turned into laughter. 

“I want an advertisement from the Mockingbird, that’s all I want.” She said with a certain amount of resolution. She was so sure of herself, and Yuri looked at her with an odd look. 

“An endorsement?” He asked, and she nodded up to him, a starry look in her eyes as she asked it of him. “That’s it? Not tickets to concerts, not VIP access to any club in Enbarr, not even money? Just an endorsement from the Mockingbird?” He asked, and Constance wrapped her own arms around him, and now they were in a dancing stance, the two of them swaying along to the music now that the song changed to a slower one. 

“That’s all I want. I don’t need a charity case, I simply wish to have the most influential figure utter my brand’s name on social media, and from there, I expect major profits. In exchange, I’ll stop recording this conversation on my phone.” Constance said, reaching into her pocket and showing her phone, making Yuri raise an eyebrow, but instead of getting upset, he was impressed. 

“Smart. Fine, I’ll get one written out this weekend, I just need to recover some passwords.” Yuri said with a shrug, and as promised, Constance showed him that she was deleting the recording. It was an odd sense of trust that was established, and then now that the phone was put away, they were left in this strange dancing position. Two strangers, meeting for the first time on an odd principle, almost like it was fate. 

“I must say, at least my soulmate, while crude and vulgar,” Constance started saying, which made Yuri roll his eyes. “At least they’re not half bad looking. We’re quite an attractive pair.” Constance said, grinning up to him and he was entertained. When was the last time he had met a woman with as much confidence as she did, it was refreshing if she wasn’t also a pain in his side already. 

“Uh, you guys good?” The two of them heard, and they looked over to see Hapi sipping a drink, tilting her head slightly as they both realized this was an odd position to be found in. Constance quickly pushed herself away from him, turning pink before she went over to Hapi, leaving Yuri to roll his eyes and wave her off. 

“Yes, we are fine. Simply a… An arrangement made between us.” Constance said, and when she looked back to Yuri, he leaned against the wall and nodded, brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Something like that, sure.” 

After their exchange, Constance and Hapi left the bar, not before Constance looked back to Yuri, who smirked at her and point to his arm, reminding her of their connection, and she turned an even brighter shade of pink before leaving.

~

As promised, that following weekend, there was now a social media post blowing up about House Nuvelle and how impressive their products were. It was calling for his followers to support such a brand with a cute owner. Yuri had even allowed her to put “Mockingbird approved” on her website if that would help her with her traffic. 

The cost?

Constance would go out with him for coffee where they could actually sit down and talk about their fates intertwined.

~

So, there Constance was, sitting in a coffee shop, holding a small cup in her hands as she laughed along with something her date was telling her. Who could have figured that she and this mysterious bartender would have so much in common? Yuri and her were both goal oriented, smart individuals who knew what they wanted in life; and got it. They were stunning together, getting glances from everyone else in the café as they radiated. They talked about their personal lives, argued and poked fun, and listened to the other. 

“What made you stop?” Constance asked, sipping her drink as Yuri brushed hair out of his face. 

“I was simply tired of the bright lights. Being anonymous was well and fun, but I grew paranoid. That’s when I wrote my song-”

“Yes, I forever have that song title on the back of my neck, thank you very much.” Constance said, looking at her phone to see the song pulled up, showing him that she was listening to his music earlier. Yuri snickered, looking at her, and then reached across the table to take her hand into his. 

“For as much of a pain you are, I think fate did well putting us together. Maybe now this bird will have somewhere to settle down?” He asked, and Constance was going to say something before she looked at him, looking away with a small blush on her hands. 

“Coward, cannot even properly ask me out without being odd about it.” She said as Yuri laughed, then bringing her hand to him as he kissed the back of his hand. 

“I think we’ll be good together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So concludes my fics for the Yuri Rarepair Week! This was a fantastic event hosted by the lovely @mymhilda, please give them all your love as they're amazing <333
> 
> I really quickly want to thank Cherry for their amazing support and great work they've put in this week with their own work, as well as just all my friends hyping me up and supporting me. Thank you for reading this, and possibly my other fics 💖💖💖
> 
> If you guys enjoyed this fic, or like the pairing, please feel free to leave a Kudos, or a comment! I also have a Twitter, if you'd like to find me there at @Iam_DaiBae !!


End file.
